


Senior

by Kolsi



Series: Серия Skinship (перевод на русский) [13]
Category: Thai Actor RPF, TharnType the Series (TV), เกลียดนักมาเป็นที่รักกันซะดีๆ | TharnType: The Series (TV) RPF
Genre: Angst, Behind the Scenes, Fluff, Friendship, M/M, MewGulf - Freeform, Slow Burn, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:14:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25305082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kolsi/pseuds/Kolsi
Summary: Мью смотрит на него, ошеломлен и потрясен от того как близко лицо Галфа к его шее. Его глаза Бэмби закрыты, а губы выглядят так привлекательно. Больше всего в этот момент он хочет наклониться вперед и попробовать их. Сколько раз они уже целовались, и все же он все еще хочет больше?Часть 13/21 Скиншип
Relationships: Mew Suppasit Jongcheveevat/Gulf Kanawut Traipipattanapong
Series: Серия Skinship (перевод на русский) [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1820521
Kudos: 5





	Senior

**Author's Note:**

> Данная работа является переводом на цикл Skinship, написанный EveHypo555.  
> Буду благодарна, если после прочтения вы перейдёте по ссылке оригинала и поддержите автора лайком.

Они снимают в баре — сцену, в которой Тарн глупо напивается из-за этого мудака Тайпа. Мью не нужно копать слишком глубоко, чтобы сыграть эту сцену. Эти эмоции ему доступны, учитывая его романтическую историю. Тарн чувствует себя отвергнутым на столь многих уровнях, что прикасания только к одному из них будет достаточно для сцены. 

Он должен был знать лучше, правда. Он должен был знать, что преследование Тайпа всегда обречено на провал. Проигрышное дело. Парень ненавидит геев. Каким образом Тарн смог бы это сделать?

И все же... это происходило, не так ли? Разве Тайп не начал медленно отвечать взаимностью? Тарн прокрутил это в своей голове миллион раз. И хотя очевидно, что Тайп испытывает к нему ответные чувства, факт остается фактом — Тарн просто недостаточно хорош. Недостаточно хорош для Тайпа, чтобы признать свои чувства, и недостаточно хорош, чтобы конкурировать с девушкой. 

Он надеется, что она милая. Он надеется, что она хорошо к нему относится и делает его счастливым. Он надеется, что она даст ему все, что он хочет, потому что Тарн никогда не получит эту привилегию. Тарн — мужчина. Тарн — гей. Тарн, который годится только для хорошего траха. 

Пи'Ти заканчивает съемку, а Мью делает вай Пи'Джид и ее мужу. Слезы все еще текут с его глаз, угрожая сломать барьер его водной линии и стечь вниз по его щекам. Он видит Галфа, стоящего за мониторами, и понимает, что больше не может сдерживать слезы. Он крепко обнимает его, прячась в изгибе его шеи там, где он хочет жить. Он чувствует, что его вес падает на коллегу, но он не может больше поддерживать себя. Слезы текут по его щеке, его одолевает непреодолимое беспокойство, что Тарн недостаточно хорош для Тайпа, а Мью недостаточно хорош для Галфа. 

Все страхи, которые он прятал, всплывают на поверхность. Он слишком стар для Галфа. Он находится в другой части своей жизни, где он готов успокоиться и серьезно относиться к своему будущему. Галф только начинает. Он захочет испытать жизнь, прежде чем выбрать свой путь. Они оба будут хотеть разных вещей. У них разные личности. Мью любит говорить и общаться. Он любит быть рядом с другими людьми. Галф ненавидит все это. Он предпочитает взаимодействие один на один, если ему вообще нужно взаимодействовать. Черт, они даже не очень хорошо знают друг друга. Они знают больше о персонажах друг друга, чем о самих себе. 

И есть его багаж. У Mью столько историй, столько ран от прошлых возлюбленных. Галф все еще дорожит своей бывшей. У Мью есть только одна бывшая, с которой он в хороших отношениях — его подруга из колледжа, Фасай. В противном случае, Мью — травмирован. И опытен. Он научился на своих ошибках, в то время как Галф еще не совершил их. Несоответствие их точек зрения уничтожает его. Это заставляет его чувствовать себя слишком авторитетной фигурой по сравнению с невинностью Галфа. Как будто они не равны, а Мью хочет, чтобы они были равны во всех отношениях. По всем этим причинам и, возможно, больше Мью знает, что он не достоин Галфа.

Он отстраняется, вытирая слезы с глаз. Его младший протягивает руку, проводя большим пальцем под глазами, чтобы вытереть его щеки. Иногда он хочет, чтобы Галф не прикасался к нему так нежно. Или так часто. Или вообще. Так было бы легче отказаться от него. 

— Осторожнее, — говорит он своему Яй Нонгу. — Или я могу влюбиться в тебя. — на этот раз Мью серьезно. Каждый день Галф рискует заставить его влюбиться в него еще больше. 

Он обхватывает лицо Мью по бокам, глядя ему в глаза.  
— Я переживу это, — говорит Галф. Он говорит это так просто, настолько обнадеживающе, что Мью хочет принять это за приглашение. Но он больше выдает желаемое за действительное, не так ли? Галф мог бы пережить это, а Мью — нет. 

— Не разбивай мне сердце, как Тайп, — говорит он, наполовину плача и наполовину смеясь. На этот раз он тоже серьезен. Потому что Галф может сломать его, если захочет. Это было бы так просто. 

Его младший усмехается и пихает его в грудь.  
— Не давай мне повода. — но Мью думает, что он мог бы. Сколько вещей он испортил во имя любви? Потому что, когда дело доходит до таких вещей, Мью — самый большой дурак из всех. 

Той ночью они держатся за руки, и Мью поет, направляясь к парковке. Это песня о любви, которую он пел в тот день, когда пришел Пи'Пи и спросил, когда он снова начал петь. Он знает, что из-за Галфа он возобновил свою старую привычку, что Галф — причина, по которой он чувствует себя вдохновленным петь. Он оглядывается и видит, что его Нонг наблюдает за ним. 

— Как Кхун Пи делает это? 

— Хм? 

— Твоя сцена плача, — объясняет он. — Ты так правдоподобен. Я почти почувствовал себя плохо, как будто я действительно сделал тебе больно. — но нет, Мью достаточно причиняет себе боль. Мучает себя страхами и сомнениями. 

Он смеется, притягивая Галфа ближе.  
— Чем чаще разбивают твое сердце, тем это легче. — проще не бывает. 

Его коллега тыкает его в грудь.  
— Ах, но ты сказал, что у тебя никогда не было проблем с девушками. 

— Ой? — Мью останавливается. Ну, это правда. Он задается вопросом, какие предположения сделает Галф из этого факта. Хочет ли он, чтобы Галф знал, что он встречался с мужчинами? Это будет иметь значение только в том случае, если он решит начать что-то с Галфом. В противном случае, это мелочи. Кроме того, почему Галф запомнил это? — Полагаю, я так и сказал. Моя машина там. Увидимся завтра. — он сжимает руку Галфа, прежде чем уйти. Он позволит своему коллеге сделать свои собственные выводы. 

— Кхраб. 

Мью заводит машину и опускает окно.  
— Яй Нонг?

— Кхраб? 

Он смотрит на своего младшего, на его чистое лицо без макияжа. Даже его волосы в естественном состоянии, без укладки. Освещение на парковке очень резкое, но он все еще мило выглядит. Такой настоящий, грубый и неотфильтрованный. Никаких следов Тайпа, только Галф. 

— Спасибо за то, что был моим Stress Ball сегодня. 

Галф машет ему и идет к своей машине. Что-то скребется в Мью, когда он едет домой. Должен ли он быть более открытым с Галфом?

***

_— Я бы хотел, чтобы ты не пытался держать меня за руку на публике, — говорит Пи'Бэнк. Он снимает обувь и садится на диван._

_Мью выскальзывает из кроссовок, его глаза прикованы к полу. Он знает, что это рискованно и глупо, но не может ничего с собой поделать. Кто-нибудь может обвинить его в том, что он хочет похвастаться своим великолепным парнем? Его горячим, взрослым парнем, который учится на третьем курсе колледжа и имеет собственную квартиру? Мью хочет рассказать своим друзьям, но младший брат Пи'Бэнка учится в той же старшей школе, и Мью не может никому рассказать. И это убивает его._

_— Ну же, — зовет он Мью. Он жестом предлагает ему сесть рядом с ним. Мью повинуется, прижимая себя к своему Пи. — Я просто не хочу, чтобы мы пострадали, — говорит он.  
_  
_Мью кивает.  
— Я понимаю, Пи. Я просто хочу, чтобы все знали, что ты мой. — он смотрит на его прекрасные круглые глаза и полные губы. Мью помнит, как Пи'Бэнк впервые поцеловал его, каким неуклюжим и стремительными он был, чтобы угодить старшему парню. Парню из колледжа. Мужчине. И гораздо позже, когда Пи'Бэнк грубо сказал ему, что хочет, чтобы Мью взял его, чтобы показать ему, на что способен такой красивый мальчик, и как Мью хотел этого больше всего на свете. _

_Мью также помнит, насколько нежным был Пи'Бэнк после того, как Мью эффектно провалился. Бэнку пришлось научить Мью, как правильно его подготовить, как это почувствовать и подсказать, когда добавить еще один палец. Когда он стал мягким, пытаясь угодить своему старшему, его разум был так беспокоен, а его храбрость так хрупка. Катастрофа. И Пи'Бэнк заверил его, что быть активом не так просто, как кажется, и что они могут попробовать еще раз позже._

_Второй раз был лучше. Мью всегда был внимательным человеком, и обращать внимание на своего любовника было легко, когда его беспокойство угасло. Ему не нужно было, чтобы Пи'Бэнк сказал ему, когда он будет готов. И Боже, видеть своего старшего, лежащего на кровати, горячего и жаждущего его, это все пробудило в Мью что-то, что спало в нем все 17 лет его жизни. Что-то дикое и доминирующее. И Пи'Бэнк почти разбудил соседей той ночью звуками, которые он издавал._

***

Они снимаются отдельно большую часть дня. У Мью свои сцены с Техно и Лонгом, а у Галфа — монтаж его текстовых сообщений. Странно быть отдельно друг от друга, учитывая то, на чем они остановились прошлой ночью. Мью проигрывает это в своей голове: дразнящее лицо Галфа, когда он разоблачил его блеф: _Ах, но ты сказал, что у тебя никогда не было проблем с девушками_. Чего Галф пытается добиться? Дразнить его высокомерие? Разоблачить его сексуальную ориентацию?

Вероятно — высокомерие. Маленькому засранцу нравится дразнить его, нравится доказывать его неправоту, когда он может. Знает ли он, насколько близок к раскрытию правды? Мью не скрывает этого. Разве он не выложил в интернете видео, где признается, что пол не имеет значения для него в любви? Он именно это имеет в виду. Он хотел, чтобы все это увидели. В какой-то момент тебе просто наплевать, и ты хочешь, чтобы люди видели тебя таким, какой ты есть на самом деле. И, черт возьми, разве не каждый фанат хочет знать правду о своих шипах? Мью — человек, который хочет поделиться всем с миром. Счастье и любовь должны быть коллективными вещами — эмоциями, которые вносят вклад во вселенную. 

Ему просто интересно, что произойдет, если Галф когда-нибудь найдет это видео. Насколько по-другому он будет смотреть на него?

***

_— Черт, детка. — Пи'Бэнк откидывается на подушки, его дыхание дрожит, а лицо покраснело. — Ты потрясающий. Ты уверен, что я твой первый?_

_Мью вытирает грудь своего парня, улыбаясь ему. Он присоединяется к нему на кровати, продолжая целовать его шею.  
— Да. Разве ты не помнишь мой первый раз?  
_  
_Пи'Бэнк усмехается, привлекая Мью для поцелуя.  
— Нет. Ты вытрахал из меня все воспоминания. Можем ли мы сделать это снова сегодня вечером?_

_Мью откидывается на подушки — измученный, но взволнованный. Он купается в покалывании, которое проходит по всей длине его тела, вспоминая более ранние похвалы Пи'Бэнка о том, что он был лучшим из всех, кого он когда-либо имел.  
_  
_Он обвивается вокруг старшего и целует его в плечо.  
— Пи'Бэнк, кхраб?_

_— Да?_

_— Могу я спросить, со сколькими людьми ты был? — резонный вопрос, учитывая те шесть месяцев, что они вместе._

_Бэнк смотрит в потолок, его губы двигаются беззвучно, пока он считает.  
— Шесть?_

_— Включая меня?_

_— Тогда семь. — Пи'Бэнк смотрит на него. — А что такое, детка?_

_Мью кусает его за плечо.  
— Просто любопытно. Хотел узнать, скольких людей я лучше. — он усмехается и уклоняется от игривого удара в голову. Честно говоря, Мью беспокоится об их разнице в опыте. В конце концов, ему всего 17 лет. Пи'Бэнку 20. Три года ничего не значили, если бы они были старше, но на данном этапе это все еще ощутимо. 20 лет чувствуются так далеко, так достигнуто. Так взросло. Он задается вопросом, каким он будет в 20 лет, и будут ли они с Пи'Бэнком все еще вместе.  
_  
_— Тебя беспокоит, что я так молод?_

_— Только потому, что ты не живешь сам по себе. — Бэнк целует его в макушку. — Тебя беспокоит, что я старше?_

_Мью смотрит на него. Если бы. Его единственная проблема в том, что он не может похвастаться этим. У скольких его одноклассников есть горячие парни из колледжа? Ни у кого. Боже, он так крут.  
_  
_Он качает головой.  
— Это горячо, — говорит он. — И ты знаешь все эти вещи. Ты научил меня, как... ты знаешь._

_Его старший хихикает.  
— Подготовить меня? — он садится и прижимается носом к Мью. — Показал тебе, как засунуть свои длинные пальцы в меня и подготовить меня к тому, чтобы взять твой великолепный член._

_Лицо Мью горит. Как может его старший говорить такие вещи? Он отодвигается от него и утыкается лицом в подушки._

_Пи'Бэнк хватает его за задницу.  
— Давай, детка. Если мы собираемся заниматься сексом, ты должен уметь говорить о таком._

_Мью знает, что это правда. Время от времени, он ненавидит чувствовать себя подростком. Он никогда не чувствует этого во время секса. Он чувствует себя уверенно, могущественно, и все под его контролем. Он заставляет своего парня чувствовать себя хорошо. Все, что он должен делать, это обращать внимание на то, что нравится Пи'Бэнку, и чередовать это с различными соблазнениями. Заниматься сексом не так уж и сложно. Он задается вопросом, почему некоторые люди плохи в этом. Не то чтобы он знает это, переспав только с одним человеком. Но если его старший говорит, что Мью лучший в этом, он не собирается спорить. У него есть достаточно доказательств в виде стонов и царапин от Бэнка, чтобы убедить себя, что его парень говорит правду._

_— Кхраб, — говорит Мью, подняв глаза. — Просто подожди. Однажды мой грязный разговор будет лучше твоего._

***

Галф держит кулак перед лицом Мью. Он щурится на него, попеременно закрывая левый и правый глаз.

— Нонг, что ты делаешь? 

— Тссс, Кхун Пи, я пытаюсь сосредоточиться. 

Мью вздыхает и скрещивает руки.  
— Ты уже знаешь, как нанести удар в сцене. 

Галф возвращает свой кулак и целует.  
— Я хочу, чтобы это выглядело хорошо. — он качается и приземляет его прямо перед лицом старшего. 

Мью щёлкает зубами по кулаку. Его коллега прыгает назад и смеется.  
— Кхун Пи! — он качает головой на него. — Теперь я должен начать все сначала. — ради всего святого. Мью закатывает глаза и уходит. 

— Кхун Пи...

Мью смотрит на него через плечо и смеется.  
— Ладно, ладно. — он снова становится на свою метку. — Как будто я могу сказать тебе нет. 

Галф светится, услышав это.  
— Это правда?

Мью пожимает плечами.  
— Ты становишься слишком раздражающим, когда не получаешь то, что хочешь. Какой у меня выбор? — он улыбается, чтобы показать, что шутит. Ну, в основном. Что он не говорит Галфу так это то, что ему это нравится. Ему нравится подчиняться чьим-то желаниям. Ему нравится иметь того, кого можно баловать. И, возможно, это не его дело, учитывая, что он не особенный для Галфа. Но это делает его счастливым — делать счастливым Галфа. 

Его младший снова косится на него.  
— Кхун Пи должен надеяться на то, чтобы я не просчитался и не ударил его случайно. 

Ох, негодник хочет поиграть? Мью покидает свою метку и приближается к своему коллеге так, что они почти соприкасаются.  
— Ты угрожаешь ударить меня?

Галф пожимает плечами.  
— Я не сказал ничего подобного. Я поделился своей надеждой, что не будет случайностей, которые повредят красивое лицо Кхун Пи. — он делает дразнящее выражение лица, сморщивает губы и сужает глаза. 

Мью имитирует его.  
— Яй Нонг собирается также случайно поцеловать меня? 

И вот тогда он видит, что уши Галфа становятся красными.  
— Если бы я это сделал, это не было бы случайностью. — его Нонг смеется, как только он это говорит. Определенно, это была шутка, и Мью тоже не может удержаться от смеха. Ему нравится, насколько смелым может быть Галф, и то, как он стесняется после этого. 

В такие времена Мью задумывается о том, может ли быть что-то между ними. Он даже не знает, любит ли этот негодник мужчин, но его гейрадар говорит ему да. Хотя он задается вопросом, тот факт, что он би, делает ли это его гейрадар менее точным? Возможно, только наполовину, учитывая, что он тоже наполовину гей. Но у какого парня-натурала встает во время любовных сцен с другим мужчиной? Или когда язык другого парня проскальзывает, когда этого явно нет в сценарии? Или когда они говорили, что Тайп чувствует себя _иначе_ , потому что он гей. И когда Галф сказал Мью, что он это понял, _потому что я тоже это чувствовал_. Это что-то значит?

И как насчет их химии, которая просто зашкаливает? Он никогда не чувствовал себя так с другим актером. Связь настолько глубокая, что простой близости достаточно, чтобы вытащить наружу его персонажа. В тот день на прослушивании, когда он играл с Галфом, Мью, почувствовал появление первых намеков на Тарна, почувствовал, как он медленно оживает внутри него. И как именно изображение Тайпа Галфом помогло Мью найти эту связь с Тарном. Затем все эти обмены, которые у них были, и то, как их умы настроились друг на друга. То, как они могут читать выражения друг друга, даже в самом начале. Эти двенадцать минут, когда они смотрели друг другу в глаза, и Мью мог чувствовать эмоции, исходящие от его коллеги. Как связь, которая всегда существовала, просто ожидая, чтобы ее обнаружили. Ничего подобного Мью еще не испытывал.

Галф ухмыляется и почесывает голову.  
— Да, хорошо. Тайп бы не ударил Тарна, если бы он не был таким ревнивым. Не похоже, что у него есть право так злиться. 

— Что? — Мью поднимает бровь. — Ты не думаешь, что он имеет право злиться? 

— Они не встречаются, — отмечает Галф. 

Мью смотрит на него. Галф говорит это серьезно?  
— Но они спят вместе. Они любовники. — это ничего не значит?

— Случайные любовники, — говорит Галф. — Это другое. 

Мью не может описать, что он чувствует сейчас. Шок? Недоумение? Предательство? Как Галф может быть таким бессердечным в этом вопросе? 

Мью делает шаг назад и смотрит на своего младшего, действительно смотрит на него. Впервые после воркшопов он выглядит как ребенок для Мью. Как бестолковый подросток, который никогда не испытывал душевную боль. Который никогда не был отвергнут, никогда не чувствовал безответной любви. Ребенок, который не понимает святости тех отношений, которые есть у Тарна и Тайпа. Ключевым словом никогда не было _«случайные»_. Это _«любовники»_. 

Мью пытается убедить его.  
— Тайп называет их случайными любовниками, потому что боится признаться в своих чувствах к Тарну.

Галф скрещивает руки.  
— Что, если он не знает, как он себя чувствует? Попробуй представить, как все это для него ново. 

— Тогда он не должен был вести себя с Тарном таким образом. 

— Как? — голос Галфа повышается. 

Мью вскидывает руки вверх.  
— Пригласить его на обед, пойти с ним на ужин, расстроиться, когда Тарн ушел домой, скучать по нему, все эти вещи, чтобы помириться с ним, поцеловать его, позволить Тарну обнять его, дотронуться до его лица… — он смеется над нелепостью этого аргумента. — Почему он делал эти вещи, если у него нет чувств к Тарну?

— Тайп не знает, что делает! — уши Галфа снова краснеют, но по совершенно другой причине. — Он не такой, как Тарн, у него нет дерьмовой тонны бывших и любовников. Он учится на ходу, но это не значит, что он не смущен. 

Мью делает шаг ближе, его глаза смотрят на него.  
— Он, черт возьми, не смущен, когда дело доходит до Пуфай. Он спал с Тарном несколько недель, и все же он собирается попросить ее стать его девушкой, когда он даже знаком с ней меньше месяца!

Галф вызывающе смотрит на него.  
— Он напуган. Он делает то, что ему знакомо. Возможно, если бы Тарн не был таким настойчивым и не ждал бы от него, что он будет на том же уровне, что и он, у него не было бы соблазна вернуться туда, где безопасно. — он тыкает в грудь Мью, прямо в сердце. — Тарн должен быть более внимательным к неопытности Тайпа.

Мью закрывает глаза. Это проблема, с которой он боролся в своей голове, не так ли? То, что у него больше опыта, чем у Галфа, и то, что это делает их неравными? По крайней мере, Тарн и Тайп ровестники и находятся в одной и той же точке своей жизни. По сравнению с ними он и Галф выглядят еще более неподходящими друг для друга. Почему он вообще позволил себе так сильно влюбиться в этого гребаного негодника? Этого ребенка. 

Мью открывает глаза и снова отступает.  
— Тогда Тайп должен был поговорить с ним. Он так быстро выплескивает свои ненавистные речи, но у него не может быть взрослого разговора с парнем, с которым он трахался? — Мью рычит и идет к столу с закусками, чтобы взять немного воды. Он пытается игнорировать всех, смотрящих на него. Они думают о том же, что и он? 

Он видит, как один из стажеров наклоняется к сотруднику.  
— Это было упражнение на актерскую игру? 

Сотрудник качает головой.  
— Нет, это просто Мью и Галф. 

Мью выпивает бутылку воды. Так правильно. По крайней мере, у них не будет проблем с игрой в этой сцене.

***

**Ай:**

Как сердце сегодня?

**Мью:**

Какое сердце?

**Ай:**

Ничего себе, Пи. Так плохо?

**Мью:**

Что в этом нового? 

**Ай:**

Как долго вы в ссоре?

**Мью:**

Всего несколько часов. Направляюсь домой.

**Ай:**

Вот и все, тебе нужен девичник, кха. Я позвоню Пи. Пригласи женщин, которых ты знаешь, которые могли бы дать совет или поддержку.

**Мью:**

Это необходимо?

**Ай:**

Ты хочешь, чтобы только я и Пи давали советы?

**Мью:**

Я узнаю, кто свободен.

**Ай:**

Хороший мальчик.

***

— Ты пригласил _кого_? — Ай стоит на кухне Мью, скрестив руки, глядя на него с недоверчивым выражением лица.

— Мою бывшую девушку — Фасай. 

Она хлопает его по руке.  
— Я сказала того, кто может дать совет и поддержку! 

Мью смеется. Он должен объясниться.  
— Она занимается этим годами. Мы остались друзьями. 

Его Нонг, кажется, замирает на месте.  
— И это работает?

— Для нас — да. 

Пи'Пи входит и опирается на стойку.  
— Работает что?

Ай поворачивается к нему и кладет свою руку на его плечо.  
— Пи'Мью и его бывшая девушка остались друзьями. Я не могу дождаться, чтобы увидеть это в действии сегодня вечером.

Пи выпрямляется.  
— Фасай? _Фасай_ придет, и ты позволил мне прийти в _этом_? — он бросается в комнату Мью. — Я одолжу твою гейскую рубашку! 

— Я пожертвовал ее.

— Сучка. Ты не помогаешь. 

Ай поднимает бровь и смотрит на Мью.  
— Что с ним такое?

Мью вздыхает и закрывает лицо рукой.  
— Как бы объяснить это? — он считает, что прием аспирина сейчас является профилактическим средством при неизбежной головной боли. — Пи всегда чувствует себя обязанным хорошо выглядеть рядом с Фасай. Он хочет быть на ее уровне, когда они вместе. 

Пи возвращается в серой рубашке с v-образным вырезом под бордовым пиджаком. 

Мью дает ему знак ОК.  
— Я только говорю Ай, что Фасай…

— Богиня.

— ... стильная. 

Ай смотрит взад-вперед между ними.  
— Ах. Значит, она великолепная?

— Да, — говорят они одновременно. 

Пи'Пи наклоняется к ней и кладет руку на свой рот.  
— Ее единственный недостаток в том, что она встречалась с Мью. — они хихикают вместе и смотрят на него. 

Мью смотрит вдаль.  
— Вероятно, это правда. Кто хочет пива? — они оба поднимают руку. 

Звонит дверной звонок, и Пи вздрагивает, врезаясь в Ай и разливая пиво по всей ее блузке.  
— Черт! Дорогая, извини. — он вытирает ее грудь кухонным полотенцем. 

— Открыто! — Mью кричит в сторону двери. Они слышат, как она открывается и закрывается, а затем раздаются звуки снятия обуви. 

Пи крутится вокруг, когда она входит в кухню, и вот она здесь. Фасай. Единственная женщина, в которую Мью влюбился и до сих пор любит ее. Он никогда не сможет понять, насколько она поразительна. По правде говоря, она на самом деле не тип Мью. Он предпочитает милых и симпатичных, в то время как Фасай обладает пронзительной, разрушительной красотой, которая настолько сильна, что это причиняет боль. 

— Ох, ты великолепное существо, обними нас. — Пи втягивает ее в объятия. 

— Ты выглядишь так утонченно, дорогой. — она проводит пальцем по его лацкану. — Ralph Lauren? 

Он бросает взгляд на Мью, который кивает головой.  
— Да, это так, — говорит Пи. 

Фасай поворачивается к Мью. Она улыбается и касается его щеки.  
— Мое прекрасное бедствие. — она проводит пальцами по его волосам, и он не может удержаться от прикосновений. Он скучал по ней. 

Мью обнимает ее.  
— Спасибо, что пришла. — он вдыхает знакомый запах арабского жасмина. Он помнит этот запах, прилипший к его одежде и простыням, и то, как он чувствовал себя влюбленным. 

Они расстаются, и она поворачивается к Ай. Фасай дарит ей ту улыбку, которую она дарит всем женщинам, той, которой она должна была научиться и практиковаться. Улыбка, _Я не угроза_. Женщины склонны чувствовать себя запуганными и неуверенными в себе. Не помогает и то, что она такая же высокая, как и Мью. Даже выше, чем большинство западных женщин. 

— А ты, должно быть, мозг группы, — говорит она Ай. — Каково это нянчиться со взрослыми мужчинами? — она игнорирует звуки негодования от Мью и Пи.

Ай кажется застывшей на месте. Она смотрит на Фасай с каким-то удивительным изумлением, словно никогда раньше не видела таких, как она. И, скорее всего, нет. Пи подходит и подталкивает ее локтем. 

Из ее рта исходит что-то вроде удушающего звука.  
— Да. — она моргает несколько раз. Ай осматривается вокруг, как будто выходит из тумана. Ее взгляд возвращается к Фасай, и она широко и лучезарно улыбается. — По крайней мере, они приучены к туалету.

Они обе смеются вместе и Фасай поворачивается к Мью.  
— Позволь мне спросить очевидное, дорогой. Почему ты не влюблен в эту молодую женщину вместо другого симпатичного мальчика с надутыми губами? 

Пи издает тихий шум, и Мью закатывает глаза.  
— Не осложняй, Фасай…

Она подходит к Ай, соединяя их руки.  
— Скажи мне, он действительно такой красивый?

Ай смотрит на их переплетенные руки, смущенно, но довольно. Она кивает.  
— Как ангел. 

— Херувим, — уточняет Пи.

— Ребята… — говорит Мью. 

Фасай наклоняется к ней.  
— Он не может быть красивее, чем ты, не так ли? — Ай кивает, но Фасай качает головой. — Я не должна была тебя спрашивать. Ты слишком скромная. У кого есть фотография этого херувима для меня? 

— Только одна? — спрашивает Пи. 

Мью вздыхает и делает большой глоток пива.  
— Просто дай ей свой чертов телефон. Сколько его фотографий у тебя есть?

— Это фото с примерок для работы, сучка, — бросается на него Пи. — Вот, милая. С макияжем, а затем проведи пальцем влево — без. 

Фасай изучает его лицо на экране, наклоняя голову и выгнув бровь. Ай смотрит на нее, глаза широко раскрыты и любопытны. Мью никогда не видел своего Нонга такой обезоруженной. С другой стороны, Фасай может быть очень обезоруживающей. Он задается вопросом, должен ли он был предупредить Ай о встрече с ней. 

— Нью, он захватывает дух. — Фасай проводит влево и улыбается. — Даже без макияжа. Такие глаза, как у оленя. И, ну, эти губы, это все говорят, не так ли? Достаточно, чтобы ты мог укусить.

— Фасай… — начинает Мью.

Она смотрит вверх и улыбается.  
— Поздравляю, Нью, любовь моя, ты нашел мальчика, который точно твой тип. — она поворачивается к Ай и дергает ее за руку. — Держу пари, он негодник, не так ли?

Пи громко вздыхает.  
— Он вьет с Мью верёвки. О, не смотри на меня так, _Нью_. 

Ай оглядывается на них.  
— Нью? 

Фасай наклоняется, будто хочет поделиться секретом.  
— Разве он не сказал тебе? Его настоящее прозвище — Нью, но он сменил его на Мью, когда начал работать моделью. Там так много Нью. 

Ай смотрит на нее.  
— Ха... так ты знала его до того, как он изменил прозвище? 

Она кивает.  
— Мы встречались в колледже. Мне нравится называть его Нью время от времени в качестве напоминания, что мы знакомы достаточно долго, чтобы я знала много грязи о нем. — они хихикают вместе, и Фасай подталкивает ее плечо. — И, к сведению, этот мальчик не так хорош, как ты. — она рассоединяет их руки и хватает пиво Мью. 

— Угощайся…

Она чокается бутылками с Пи и открывает холодильник.  
— Разве я не всегда так делаю?

Они располагаются в гостиной: Пи и Ай на диване, а Фасай сидит на полу с головой Мью на ее коленях. Она поглаживает его волосы, пока он прижимает подушку к груди. Он скучал по этому, скучал по таким ласковым и интимным прикосновениям. Если быть честными, ему иногда хочется быть тем, кого держат, гладят и лелеют. Не всегда, конечно. Он предпочитает быть тем, кто делает эти вещи. Просто время от времени он хотел бы, чтобы о нем заботились. 

Он рассказывает им о своей обеспокоенности тем, что он и Галф неравны. Он рассказывает им об их ссоре тем вечером и о том, насколько близко это отражает их ситуацию. Боже, это так смущает. Ему 28 лет, и он сохнет по парню, которому 21. Он говорит им об этом, и каким жалким это заставляет его чувствовать. 

— И что? — Ай качает головой и пожимает плечами. — Галф большой мальчик. Он может принимать свои собственные решения. 

— Да, но что, если это неправильные решения? Ему _21 год_. Что он знает о жизни, любви или чем-то еще?

Пи кладет ноги на колени Ай.  
— Ну, ты не должен ухаживать за ним, если ты так думаешь о нем. Ты действительно думаешь, что он такой невежественный? 

Мью рассматривает это. Его первая реакция — сказать да, Галф действительно не имеет ни малейшего понятия о том, что он делает. Он бесстрашный, это точно. Но это не компенсирует наличие опыта. Мью также говорит им об этом. 

Фасай прикрывает его рот рукой.  
— Нью, Нью, заткнись. Посмотри на свой опыт, и все же, сколько ошибок ты все-таки допустил? — она наклоняется, чтобы посмотреть ему в глаза. — Это любовь. Опыт может сделать много. Но это смелость, которая всегда окупается. И у твоего мальчика, похоже, этого достаточно. 

Пи хихикает.  
— Ты должна увидеть его, когда он с Мью. Он бесстрашный. 

Ай кивает.  
— Он уже утверждает себя как равный Пи, не так ли, Пи'Пи?

— Он видел характер Мью? — спрашивает Фасай. Стон Мью приглушается ее рукой все еще над его ртом. 

Пи и Ай смеются друг с другом.  
— Он не только видел его несколько раз, — говорит Пи, — но он выиграл большинство споров. — теперь все трое смеются. 

Ай поглаживает ногу Пи.  
— Пи, помнишь, когда они спорили, кто пел ту песню? — она поворачивается к Фасай. — Они продолжали спор в течение часа, каждый из них говорил, что это был другой человек. Час, Пи'Фасай! Никто из них не хотел искать это в интернете, потому что они были убеждены, что правы, и что им не нужно доказывать это. — она и Пи закатывают глаза друг на друга. 

Фасай качает головой.  
— Оба горячие и упрямые. Какая пара.

Ай хихикает.  
— В конце концов, я нашла это для них, просто чтобы заткнуть их. Оказывается, они оба были неправы! — больше смеха, больше пальцев, указывающих на него. 

Мью думает о том, что они сказали. У него нет выбора, учитывая, что его рот прикрыт, и они все равно смеются над ним. Пи рассказывает им о времени, когда Галф швырнул в него наушники. 

Он слышит слова Фасай в своей голове: _Это любовь. Опыт может сделать много. Но это мужество, которое всегда окупается. И у твоего мальчика, похоже, этого много_. Разве он не был в такой же ситуации? 17 лет и так полон решимости показать своему старшему, что он может справиться со взрослыми отношениями. И, в конце концов, Пи'Бэнк стал изменником и нашел кого-то ближе к своему возрасту. Кого-то, кто мог бы не отставать от него и не должен был учиться любить, как взрослый. 

Он чувствует обиду, накапливающуюся внутри него. Он не хочет, чтобы Галф когда-либо чувствовал себя ненадлежащим, но с таким возрастным разрывом это обязательно произойдет. Он лижет руку Фасай, чтобы отпугнуть ее. Она отскакивает и шипит на него. 

— Плохой, — ругается она. Она вытирает слюну об его рубашку и снова прижимает руку ко рту, крепко сжав его, когда он борется с ней. — Ты знаешь, бесполезно бороться со мной, — напоминает она ему. Он стонет и лежит неподвижно. Черт, Фасай. 

Он видит, как Ай поворачивается к Пи. Его старший хихикает и хватает Ай за руку. 

Фасай смотрит на него сверху вниз.  
— Попроси вежливо, и я тебя отпущу. — он закатывает глаза и слегка стучит по ее руке. — Это было так трудно? — она отпускает его, и он садится, потирая больную челюсть. 

Ай хихикает в ладони.  
— Пи'Фасай, ты напомнила мне о том, как Галф играет с Пи'Нью… я имею в виду Пи'Мью! — она краснеет и делает глоток пива. 

Фасай наклоняется к уху Мью и шепчет:  
— Она прекрасна. 

Он расширяет глаза на нее.  
— Не надо...

— Почему нет? — она игриво огрызается. — Ты не будешь за ней ухаживать. Она занята? 

— Нет, но ей нравятся мужчины. 

Фасай отмахивается от него.  
— Как будто это когда-либо было проблемой для меня. — она улыбается и подмигивает ему. Мью закатывает глаза. 

Пи смотрит на них, явно понимая, о чем они говорят. Ай, кажется, озабочена своим пивом, снимая этикетку. Его старший берет свою бутылку и протягивает ее Фасай, как бы желая сказать ей, _удачи_. 

— Итак, — говорит Фасай, направляя взгляд на Ай. Она дарит ей ту улыбку, которую использует, когда хочет чего-то. И Фасай очень хороша в том, чтобы получить то, что хочет. Опытная и закаленная негодница. — Галф приказывает ему?

Ай смотрит на Мью большими глазами, словно прося разрешения ответить.  
— Что ж…

— Не смотри на него, — приказывает Фасай. — Смотри на меня. Он не рассердится на тебя за то, что ты скажешь правду, да, Нью, Нью? — Мью вздыхает и качает головой. Он может любить ее до смерти, но он начинает вспоминать, почему они расстались. Слишком много дурачества, слишком много контроля и недостаточно компромисса. 

Ай все еще выглядит нерешительной, но все равно отвечает. Она четко осознает, кто обладает наибольшим влиянием в комнате.  
— Кха. Иногда он говорит ему, что делать, но иногда ему даже не нужно ничего говорить. Галф вроде как…

— Помогает себе сам, — заканчивает Пи. — Утром он идет, чтобы сесть на колени Мью или прижаться к нему на диване, как будто это самая обычная вещь в мире. Я говорю тебе, Фасай, этот мальчик владеет им. 

Мью скулит и прячет лицо в руке Фасай.  
— Заставь их остановиться. 

— Мечтай, это хорошее дерьмо. 

— Ох, — говорит Ай. — И это похоже на то, что Пи'Мью уже знает, чего хочет Галф. Например, ему легко становится жарко, поэтому он всегда обмахивает его или притягивает к кондиционеру между сценами. По крайней мере, он делал это, когда я была на съемочной площадке.

— Так всегда, — подтверждает Пи. — И драгоценная вещь не любит много говорить. Позор, правда. Его неловкий, мелодичный голосок заставляет мое сердце таять. Так что, угадай, кто всегда вмешивается и берет на себя все разговоры? 

Фасай притворяется неверующей.  
— Мью? Ведет в разговоре? Никогда! — она смеется и гладит Мью по голове. — О, Нью, Нью. Вы даже не встречаетесь, а он уже выдрессировал тебя. 

Мью снова садится.  
— Он натурал, — говорит он. — Я должен был начать с этого.

Пи насмехается.  
— Да, я тоже. 

— Верно. Я тоже, — говорит Ай со смехом. Она замирает, ее глаза расширяются. Она смотрит на Пи'Пи в шоке. Мью и Фасай обмениваются взглядами. Фасай выглядит торжествующей. Мью откидывает голову назад и смотрит в потолок. Все его знакомые относятся к одному и тому же полу? Означает ли это, что Галф тоже? 

Он смотрит на своего старшего.  
— Что делает тебя таким уверенным, Пи'Пи? — по крайней мере, он единственный человек в этой комнате, у которого есть полноценный гейрадар. 

Пи корчит лицо, которое, кажется, говорит, о, пожалуйста.  
— Если ты позволишь маленькому ананасику говорить, хотя бы пять минут, из его рта неизбежно вылетит что-то гейское. — он ухмыляется и поворачивается к Ай. — Однажды он сказал мне, что смотрит _SOTUS_ во второй раз, чтобы научиться выглядеть жаждущим. Он сказал, что Сингто, и я цитирую, — _такой красивый, вы знаете? Я бы не возражал быть в BL с ним_.

Ай шлепает по подлокотнику дивана.  
— Ты тоже? — она смотрит на Мью и Фасай. — Он сказал мне, что смотрит _«Friend Zone»_ , чтобы исследовать BL, но он смотрит только сцены с Сингто! 

Мью вспоминает тот день на воркшопе, когда он сказал Галфу использовать персонажа _Сингто_ из _SOTUS_ для вдохновения при взгляде на него. Никто не делает такой жаждущий взгляд лучше, чем Сингто. Он помнит ответ Галфа, — _Сингто очень сексуален_. Ну, теперь все решено. Маленький негодник обзавелся крашем на мужчину.

Фасай закрывает глаза и смеется. Она похлопывает Мью по ноге.  
— Похоже, у тебя есть конкурент. — она прижимает палец к подбородку и поворачивается к Пи. — Разве любовная сцена Сингто не была той, которую люди сравнивали с любовной сценой Мью в _«Что за утка»_? Я помню, как люди обсуждали, какая из них горячее. 

Мью сдается. Он ложится на пол, что побуждает Чоппера подняться с его собачьей кровати и облизнуть лицо. Мью чувствует, как его колючий язык атакует его щеку, и он решает просто позволить ему. Что это значит? Его жизнь — это шутка. Просто послушайте, как его друзья смеются над ним.

Он стонет в миллиардный раз, и садится лицом к лицу с ними.  
— Разве вы придурки, не должны были заставить меня почувствовать себя лучше, а не хуже?

— Мы помогаем, Пи! — говорит Ай. — Мы только что определили, что Галфа привлекают мужчины. 

— Сингто, — поправляет он. — И он практически зеленый свет, вместе с Эрт Пирапатом и Ли Танатом. Кроме того, у каждого натурала есть хоть один краш на мужчину. — и теперь он знает, какой у Галфа. Оказалось, это кто-то совсем не похож на Мью. Его шансы ухудшаются и ухудшаются. 

— Вот тебе мысль, — говорит Фасай. — Ты мог бы поговорить с ним. 

Это единственная вещь, которую Мью не может заставить себя сделать. Разговор сделает вещи реальными. По крайней мере, если он не урегулирует ситуацию, вероятность того, что Галф ответит на его чувства, все равно будет существовать. Влюблённость Шредингера.

***

Сварливый Галф пододвигается к нему в кресле, но вместо того, чтобы сесть на колени, как обычно, он садится боком и прислоняет голову к плечу Мью. Мью смотрит на него, ошеломлен и потрясен от того как близко лицо Галфа к его шее. Его глаза Бэмби закрыты, а губы выглядят так привлекательно. Больше всего в этот момент он хочет наклониться вперед и попробовать их. Сколько раз они уже целовались, и все же он все еще хочет больше?

Галф открывает глаза, но Мью не может отвести взгляд от стыда. Неужели так стыдно испытывать такие чувства к Галфу, учитывая связь, которую они, похоже, разделяют? Он забыл упомянуть профессионализм прошлой ночью, но он может догадаться, что скажут другие, что они уже не претендуют на приличия. Это их неудержимая химия, которая подпитывает их выступления как Тарна и Tайпа. Это не редкость для коллег развивать такие чувства друг к другу.

Сварливый Галф хмурится и скрещивает руки.  
— Извини, Кхун Пи. — даже его слова звучат сердито. 

Мью смотрит на него вбок.  
— За что?

Его младший смотрит в сторону, избегая зрительного контакта.  
— За вчерашний день. За то, что кричал на тебя. 

— Ах… — Мью обнимает Галфа за талию. Он улыбается, когда видит, как расслабляются его брови. Это всегда хороший знак. — Но ты сделал отличный вывод. Все для него новое, и, возможно, ему нужно больше времени, чтобы разобраться в своих чувствах. 

Галф кивает.  
— Да, но тем больше у него причин наблюдать за своим поведением. То, что он никогда не был с мужчиной, не означает, что он не знает, как работают свидания. — он кладет голову обратно на плечо Мью. — Возможно, они не состоят в отношениях, но совершенно очевидно, что они встречаются. 

— Кхраб. — Мью чувствует, как его младший расслабляется против его тела. Ему нравится ощущать на себе вес Галфа, чувствовать, как вся его сущность лежит в его руках. — Как ты думаешь, что Тайп чувствует в этой сцене? — по иронии судьбы они собираются снимать извинения Тайпа. 

Его коллега перестраивается, чтобы лучше видеть его.  
— Честно говоря, я думаю, что он все еще пытается разобраться во всем, даже когда он обнимает Тарна в своей постели. — он протягивает руку и играет с одной из пуговиц Мью. — Он все еще задается вопросом, почему он так себя чувствует. Но он знает, что больше не может быть без Тарна, и что какой бы ярлык он не наклеил на свои чувства, конечным результатом будет желание остаться в руках Тарна и никогда его не отпускать. 

Мью смотрит на своего коллегу, думая о близости этого момента, о том, что их тела так близко и пальцы Галфа играют с его пуговицей. Он задается вопросом, взаимодействует ли он все еще со Сварливым Галфом, и не исчезнет ли этот разговор, как все остальные сварливые разговоры по утрам. Раньше он задавался вопросом, осознает ли Галф свои действия во время этого состояния, опасаясь, что у него может быть какая-то проблема с согласием. _Не волнуйся, Кхун Пхи. Я не сплю по утрам, но у меня нет фильтра. Так что, не спрашивай у меня номер моей кредитной карты, хорошо, кхраб?_ Нет фильтра, будь то в устной или физической форме. Галф просто делает то, что хочет. 

— Но в конечном итоге он решает встречаться с Тарном. — это не вопрос, конечно. Они знают, что происходит. Но он хочет услышать больше от Галфа, хочет больше узнать о его остром уме. Каждый день он удивляется тому, насколько проницательным может быть его коллега. Каким интуитивным. Каким зрелым. Он может быть идиотом, но то, как маленький засранец понимает человеческую природу, делает его похожим на кого-то... ну, на кого-то старше. И сейчас это опасная мысль для Мью. 

Галф делает один из его медленных, преувеличенных кивков.  
— Тайп думает своими эмоциями, а не логикой или разумом. Он изучает их позже. Прямо сейчас, — он прижимается к шее Мью, — всё, что он знает, — это желание, потребность и любовь. 

Мью обнимает плечо Галфа.  
— Этого более чем достаточно для Тарна.

***

Рука Тайпа сжимается вокруг него.  
— Khor thot jing jing... — _Мне очень жаль._

Тарн снимает наушники и бросает их на тумбочку. Должно быть, он спит. Тайп не извиняется. Он не знает как. Только во сне Тайп вползет в его кровать и обнимет его. Но в данный момент Тарну все равно. Он примет эту фантазию о Тайпе, потому что у него никогда не будет этого в реальности. Он подыграет. 

— Почему ты извиняешься?

— Я спал с Пуфай. 

Тарн не реагирует. Почему Тайп говорит ему это? Почему он обнимает его, пока описывает, как она приглашала его в свою комнату? Даже во сне Тайп разбивает его сердце. 

— И вдруг я вспомнил, что сказал тебе.

Тарн помнит. Он хотел бы забыть то, как звучал Тайп, когда он это сказал. Как будто он не заботился о Тарне и никогда не заботился. 

— Мне больно, — говорит Тайп. Его хватка усиливается, рука цепляется за рубашку. Это его привычка, и Тарн знает это, потому они часто касались друг друга так. 

— Почему?

— Я не знаю.

Конечно, нет. Разве он не может получить простой ответ от Тайпа? Неужели между ними не может быть ничего, кроме этой глупой сексуальной договоренности? Тайп откровенен только тогда, когда он жесток. Что он имеет в виду, когда говорит, что не знает? И все же Тайп звучит так отчаянно, когда говорит это. Как будто это тоже расстраивает его. 

— Мысль о том, что ты с другим мужчиной, сводит меня с ума. Почему? — он сжимает ткань рубашки Тарна. Тарн не отвечает. 

Тайп продолжает.  
— Когда я обнимал ее мягкое тело, я продолжал думать о твоем. — Тарн хочет верить ему. Он думает о том, как руки Тайпа бродят по его спине и плечам, как он цепляется за его сердце. Конечно, это было только для него. 

— Пока я целовал ее, я думал только о твоем поцелуе. — часть Тарна хочет смеяться. Сколько раз Тайп отвергал его поцелуй? Он все еще может слышать это, — _без поцелуев_. Он все еще чувствует, как его толкают в грудь в баре Пи'Джид. Он все еще может слышать, как звонит телефон Тайпа, пока он пытается поцеловать его, а Тайп велит ему слезть с него, чтобы он смог ответить Пуфай. И все же он утверждает, что думал о его поцелуе? Как это может быть правдой?

— Всякий раз, когда я с ней, я всегда думаю о тебе. — Тарн помнит это по-другому. Он помнит ночи, проведенные с тоской по соседу по комнате, в то время, как тот писал Пуфай. В то время, как он игнорировал его на соседней постели. Кровати, на которой он спал с ним, оправдываясь. _Я буду спать в твоей кровати сегодня. Моя грязная. Не хочу спать на ней._ В какой момент все изменилось, и внезапно Тарн стал тем, о ком он думает? 

Если это действительно сон, то он должен узнать что-то. Он поворачивается к Тайпу, чувствуя, как его рука ослабевает вокруг него, но остается на месте.  
— Ты действительно спал с ней? — если да, то Тарн хочет проснуться. Он не вынесет двух миров, в которых Тайп занимается любовью с кем-то еще. 

— Я не мог этого сделать, Тарн. — он хватает его за рубашку. — Ты меня слышишь?

 _Ты меня слышишь?_

Это не сон, не так ли? Он смотрит на Тайпа, который утверждает, что больше не может спать с женщинами. Он сдвигает свое тело и Боже, они так близко. Они всегда так близко. Даже в первые дни войны их лица находились всего в сантиметрах друг от друга. Быть близко друг к другу — это их единственный путь. 

Он пытается рассуждать с Тайпом. Может быть, он устал или не достаточно влюблен в нее. Может быть, ему будут интересны другие мужчины. 

Тайп снова хватает его за рубашку.  
— Ты хочешь умереть? — если это означает, что последние минуты он проведет в постели с Тайпом, ему хотелось бы сказать да. Ты не должен жить с разбитым сердцем. 

— Ты единственный, с кем я хочу спать, — говорит он Тарну. Тогда почему он хочет плакать? Это потому что он начинает ему верить? Верит ли он этому Тайпу, который хватается за его рубашку, крича на него, что он единственный... _Ты единственный_... он чувствует себя таким реальным, таким прочным, таким правдивым. Это должно быть реальностью, потому что его воображение никогда не сможет за миллион лет создать Тайпа, столь же красивого и свирепого, как настоящую вещь. 

— Пожалуйста, прости меня. Прости меня еще раз. 

Тарн не знает, что сказать. У него нет слов, поэтому он протягивает руку и опускает Тайпа на свое плечо, чувствуя, что он плачет. Как долго Тайп его обнимает? 

Тарн пропускает пальцы сквозь волосы.  
— Хороший мальчик, — говорит он, чтобы успокоить плач. Тарн говорит ему, что он никогда не сможет злиться на него. Боль и грубость, но никогда настоящая злость. Тайп продолжает плакать. Слезы падают ему на плечо, и Тарн хочет, чтобы печаль прекратилась. Он хочет оставить это позади потому, что они уже не те, кем были раньше. Потому что война закончилась, и они оба победили.

Тарн позволяет себе улыбнуться, возможно, впервые за неделю.  
— Итак… ты мой сейчас. 

Тайп поднимает взгляд, и Тарн видит в его глазах знакомый взгляд неповиновения.  
— Это ты мой, — говорит он. — Потому что я не отпущу тебя снова. — потому что, конечно, Тайп будет ревнивым. Иначе и быть не могло.

— Ты же знаешь, что я всегда был твоим. 

Когда они наконец-то целуются, создается впечатление, что они целуются впервые. Тайп отличается — он смелее и настойчивее. Он тот, кто целует первым, и это застает Тарна врасплох. И это Тайп обнимает его и задает темп их поцелуев. И это Тайп проводит языком по губам, моля о входе, толкаясь внутрь для теплого и мягкого контакта. Тарн понимает, что он, наконец, испытывает всего Тайпа, части, которые он сдерживал, части, которые он боялся показать. Тарн любит нежного и покорного Тайпа, который открывается ему так красиво и берет все, что он ему дает. Но он всегда задавался вопросом, куда уходят характерные огонь и сила Тайпа, когда они в постели. И теперь у Тарна есть ответ, и он не может дождаться, чтобы исследовать эту часть своего любовника. Потому что теперь это все его. 

— И снято, кхраб. 

Мью и Галф перестают целоваться, но они остаются в объятьях друг друга, дыша одним воздухом. Мью открывает глаза и видит, что Галф наблюдает за ним. 

Галф притягивает его и прижимается их лбами.  
— Сними одежду, — шепчет он. 

Мью замирает. Галф все еще в роли? Он трясет его и смотрит ему в глаза.  
— Яй Нонг?

Галф моргает и расплывается в сладкой улыбке, на которую способен только Галф.  
— Я только что сказал тебе снять одежду?

Мью кивает, делая дразнящее лицо.  
— Было горячо.

Уши Галфа краснеют, и он дергает Мью за рубашку.  
— Итак, почему ты не выполняешь мои приказы, кхраб?

Что? Мью поднимает брови на него. Он серьезно?  
— Твои приказы? Снять мою одежду?

Галф садится и скрещивает руки. Его губы сжаты, и он кивает на рубашку Мью.  
— Ты глухой, Кхун Пи, кхраб?

Mью может чувствовать легкий румянец на его щеках. Галф всерьез спрашивает об этом перед всеми? Он смотрит вокруг, но никто не кажется заинтересованным. Они действительно так плохи на съемочной площадке, что больше это никого не волнует? Мью щурится на своего коллегу.  
— Нет. Ты первый. 

Галф пожимает плечами.  
— Ладно. — он встает с кровати и уходит. В сторону раздевалки, потому что их следующая сцена без рубашки. 

Мью — идиот.

***

Мью определенно идиот. Когда, черт возьми, он собирается научиться? Любовная сцена с Галфом = дрочка перед работой. Вытащить его из системы, измотать так, чтобы он не проснулся в середине сцены. Но он учится? Блядь, нет.

Он не твердый, но, безусловно, завелся. Галф ходит вокруг, снова в боксерах, хлопая по бетонному полу босыми ногами. Это слишком знакомо. 

Объективно говоря, тело Галфа не такое уж и впечатляющее. Он худой и слегка подтянутый. Просто немного вокруг груди, если что. Хотя его ключицы красиво очерчены, Мью должен отдать им должное. В остальном его тело выглядит довольно мягким, ничего особенного. За исключением того, что у Mью начинает развиваться тяга к мягким вещам. Мягким и теплым, с милым мягким животиком. И, черт возьми, он помнит, как подкрался и укусил вкусный маленький животик Галфа во время сцены в душе, и с тех пор он никогда не сожалел об этом. Но на этот раз у него не будет такой возможности. Нет, он может провести следующий час или около того в постели с Галфом без рубашки, притворяясь, что нежится после оргазма. 

Учитель по актерскому мастерству показывает им, как лечь на кровати. На этот раз, у Mью легкая позиция. Одно из немногих преимуществ того, чтобы быть активом, означает, что он ложится, как обычно. На этот раз Галф находится в неудобном положении, лежа на боку поперек живота Мью с согнутыми ногами, чтобы они не свисали с края кровати. Часть его хочет смеяться, вспоминая, через какой ад он прошел во время 45-минутного поцелуя, который должен был длиться 5 минут. Карма та еще сука, и он должен знать об этом. Он буддист. В таких условиях он должен быть в порядке с этой сценой без рубашки. Черт, он может сделать это как Мью. Для этого ему не нужно будет переходить в режим Тарна. 

Если есть что-то, что Мью не хочет, чтобы люди знали, так это то, что он не всегда погружается в свою роль перед камерой. Уже были сцены, где он не Тарн, а просто играл его. Безвредные сцены, как когда он смеется над Tайпом, когда тот падает с кровати, или когда друзья Тайпа смотрели порно в их комнате. Он знает, что эти сцены важны, но если они опережают график, и если она выглядит как дерьмо, он может включить переключатель Тарна и сыграть молодоженов. 

Видеть Галфа как Тайпа — это всегда шок для системы. При всем их сходстве самое заметное различие заключается в том, как они двигаются. Тайп нервный, отрывистый и агрессивный. Он напоминает Мью тех маленьких и злющих мексиканских собачек с большими глазами. Тех, которые американские знаменитости носят в своих сумочках. Галф, для сравнения, больше похож на кота. Томный, ласковый и сварливый. Может столкнуть вещи со стола просто потому, что они там и потому, что это его развлекает. На самом деле, он видел, как Галф делал это раньше. 

Это был редкий случай, когда они не были приклеены друг к другу, но и не были в ссоре. Галф стоял один у столика с закусками, перекатывая виноград и заставляя его сталкиваться с разными вещами. Бутылка с водой, чашка, другой виноград. Эта простая игра забавляла его. И, наконец, после того, как это надоело ему, он подтолкнул мусорное ведро так, чтобы оно оказалось прямо рядом со столом, и несколько раз толкнул виноград перед тем, как отправить его в ожидавшую мусорную корзину. Такой гребаный котенок.

Мью играет с волосами Галфа, когда Тайп рассказывает ему, как он закончил дела с Пуфай. Он так оживлен и выразителен, как Тайп, такой, каким он никогда не был, как Галф. Мью нравится это, знать, что его младший создал целый ряд выражений лиц и жестов для своего персонажа, полностью независимых от своих собственных. Это показывает мастерство Галфа в лучшем виде. 

Мью смотрит на него сверху вниз.  
— Ты будешь в порядке, встречаясь с таким геем, как я? — Мью нервничает, хотя он и не Тарн. Хотя и ответ ничего не будет значит для него. Он переживает из-за вопроса. Вопрос, который Мью хочет задать Галфу, но вместо этого прячется за своим персонажем, чтобы сделать это. Он пристально смотрит на него, чтобы увидеть, кто ответит. 

Ему отвечает Тайп.  
— Честно говоря, я правда не знаю. 

Mью может сказать что это Тайп по низкому тону голоса и резкому, жесткому произношению слов. Галф звучал бы мягче и ласково. Его слова имели бы более грубое, привлекательное качество для них. Он ищет любые признаки Галфа в строках Тайпа, но не находит ни одного. Это так странно, когда только один из них в роли. Как сюрреалистично взаимодействовать с кем-то, кто выглядит, ощущается и пахнет как Галф, но это не он. 

— На самом деле, когда ты вернулся, я собирался порвать с тобой. — он смотрит на круглые и красивые глаза Бэмби Тайпа. То как они испуганы и как сильно Мью хочет успокоить эти страхи. — Но, увидев тебя сейчас, я никогда не расстанусь с тобой. В шоке?

Он играет с мягкой и крошечной мочкой уха Галфа. Его коллега ненавидит свои маленькие уши, но Мью любит их. Прямо сейчас ему нравится, как тепло это ощущается между его пальцами от покраснения, которое соответствует покраснению на его груди. Его лицо не покраснело, оно остается с таким широко раскрытым выражением лица, которое делает Мью бессильным. Если бы Галф только знал, что он может сделать этими глазами, как беззащитен Мью перед ними. Особенно сейчас. Глаза такие мягкие и невинные, которые отражают уязвимость Тайпа, так красиво, что это может разбить вам сердце. Губы так восхитительно надуты, что Мью не может дождаться конца сцены, когда он поцелует их. _Достаточно, чтобы ты мог укусить._ И здесь он думал, что его это не заведет. Он чувствует тесноту в груди и животе, что-то тянет его беспомощное сердце, которое, как он подозревает, больше не принадлежит ему. 

— Я хочу слышать, как ты кричишь, не сдерживаясь. — Мью прав. Ему не нужно быть Тарном в этой сцене, чтобы она была настоящей. 

Наконец он задает вопрос, который хотел бы задать Мью.  
— Ты можешь встречаться с этим ревнивцем?

Ответ, который он получает настолько характерен для Тайпа, но все же он может легко увидеть, как его Яй Нонг так же говорит это.  
— Я позволяю тебе поступать со мной, как тебе хочется. А ты как думаешь?

— Тогда позволь мне делать так всю ночь. — даже сейчас, после всего этого, это все еще вопрос, все еще просьба. 

— Резинку не забудь. 

Mью наклоняется, чтобы поцеловать Tайпа. Он почти тает и растворяется, когда вступает в контакт с этими мягкими губами. Губы, которые имеют такой контроль над ним. 

— Снято, кхраб. Сброс освещения.

Галф незамедлительно отстраняется. Мью чувствует его резкость и выпрямляется. 

Его коллега выглядит обеспокоенным.  
— Кхун Пи, кхраб?

— Хм?

— Ты был самим собой в этой сцене, не так ли? — Галф выглядит почти обиженным. 

Мью кивает и потирает руку.  
— Извини. Я хотел посмотреть, что получится. Ты так легко можешь это определить? — он смеется, надеясь поднять настроение. — Игра Кхун Пи так плоха?

Галф улыбается и качает головой.  
— Я не думаю, что зрители заметят.

— Но Яй Нонг заметил? — поверьте, его коллега может заметить разницу. Ведь Мью всегда может отличить Галфа от Тайпа. 

Галф кивает.  
— Я был Тайпом в этой сцене. И он не узнал тебя. Он знал, что ты не принадлежишь ему. 

Mью задается вопросом, не его ли очередь краснеть, отображая красивый румянец его младшего.  
— А кому я принадлежу?

Галф улыбается и пожимает плечами.  
— Зависит от того, каким человеком является Кхун Пи. Некоторые люди принадлежат другим, некоторые отдают себя. — он наклоняет подбородок к себе, осмеливаясь спросить. — Кто из них ты, кхраб?

Но Мью больше не хочет играть. Ему внезапно становится холодно, несмотря на тепло тела Галфа сверху него. В его голове слышен голос, которого он давно не слышал, и все же по-прежнему такой знакомый. _Я потерял тебя, потому что ты отдал себя. Ты отдал слишком много себя, и теперь я больше не знаю, кто ты._

— Кхун Пи? Кхун Пи, кхраб? 

Мью не хочет вспоминать этот голос. Он не хочет вспоминать тот разговор или день, или даже этого человека. Но он боится, что это останется с ним навсегда. _Его_ лицо вспыхивает в голове. И это пугает его, насколько четким остается изображение. Никаких угасаний. Даже не призрак, просто человек, который все еще преследует его. 

— Кхун Пи, кхраб? — Галф тянется под одеялом и хватает его за руку. — ... Мью? 

Он моргает.  
— Галф? — Мью смотрит на него, и снова это выражение, такое похожее на Тайпа, с его мягкими и невинными глазами, но становится еще приятнее с добавлением ненасытного любопытства Галфа. Выражение, которое может уничтожить его. Он сжимает его руку и улыбается. Возможно, это выражение, которое может спасти его. 

— Прости, Яй Нонг. — он потирает руку Галфа большим пальцем. — Я не буду делать это снова. Я буду Тарном на этот раз. Тарн идет с Тайпом, и я иду с тобой. 

Румянец возобновляется на коже Галфа, и боже, это заставляет кровь Мью разгонятся. Улыбка и смех Галфа, кажется, прогоняют тени, сохраняя Мью в настоящем. Держат его в безопасности от вещей, которые преследуют его. 

— Осторожнее, Кхун Пи… — Галф прижимается к животу. Не достаточно, чтобы испортить их расположение для следующего дубля, просто достаточно, чтобы быть игривым — или я могу влюбиться в тебя.


End file.
